


Roses

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [28]
Category: The Best Exotic Marigold Hotel (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: Every surface was littered with flowers... with roses.





	

Entering her room, she stops; her mouth falling open in surprise.

Every surface is littered with flowers. Specifically roses.

“Oh, Douglas…” Evelyn whispers, then leans back against the chest of the man in question, humming happily when he wraps his arms around her.

“Happy Anniversary, sweetheart.”

Evelyn chuckles, shaking her head as she pats his hands affectionately. 

It’s only been a month.

A month since she faced her fears, and dove into the wave.

Standing there, wrapped in his loving arms, Evelyn wonders now why she had been so afraid of this.

Her heart swells with love. “Happy Anniversary, Douglas.”


End file.
